Imprisoned Amy
by SymphyBunny
Summary: Amy is threatened to join the dark side by a strange new enemy, and she accepts. Now it seems like nothing can save her, except one thing. SonAmy Fic. CH. 6 IS UP!
1. The Weird Nightmare

**AN: This is my 1st fanfic of Sonic and Amy.**

**CHAPTER 1: THE WEIRD NIGHTMARE**

"_Onegai! What are you? What do you want from me/?"_

_Amy shouted out into the darkness, panicking because she could not see anything around her. A deep, evil and distorted voice laughed and echoed throughout the darkness._

"_Let me become one with you," the voice boomed, causing Amy to cover her ears. "Do that, and your 'Sonniku' will be safe." _

_Amy screamed out again, frustrated. "Is that a threat?!"_

_The dark voice laughed again, only this time Amy felt a cold gush of wind surround her. It frightened her even more not knowing what was happening in the darkness. She let out a scream…_

"AAAAAAAAHHHH SONNIKU!" she screamed as she sprung up from her bed. Beads of sweat clung to her forehead, as she covered herself more with her pink bedspread. Amy looked around her bedroom still breathless. Her deep green eyes scanned the room for anything suspicious. She let out a long sigh of relief, as she realized that it was a dream.

However, she was still uneasy as she crawled out of her bed and went to the kitchen. This had not been the first night she had had this horrible nightmare. She had first dreamt the same dream a couple of nights ago. She tried to brush it off as just a bad dream, but the next night, the nightmare crawled into her slumber again. Amy wondered to herself why a dream this frightening would occur once again. In the mist of her pondering, she reached into the top cabinet for a glass and poured herself some ice, cold water from the fridge. Amy gulped down the water in seconds, still craving to quench her thirst as she poured herself a second full glass.

Amy sat down on her couch, still holding the full glass of water. Her mind was deep in thought, remembering what the evil voice had told her.

"_Do that, and your 'Sonniku' will be safe." _The words echoed through her mind like a broken record. What would happen to Sonic if she didn't obey this evil thing? She never imagined herself joining the dark side. Will Sonic be in danger if she did not? Amy shuddered, causing her to spill some of the cold water on her lap. She snapped out of her thoughts with this, and gulped down her drink.

* * *

Later that day, Amy was sitting in the park with Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla. Sonic was off somewhere in the distance resting under a shady tree. It was his favorite thing to do. Amy was enjoying the lunch that Vanilla and Cream had prepared for everyone that day. Although she was happy, the thoughts of last night would come back to her, making her heart sink. Even the others recognized that she was not entirely on the same planet as them.

"Amy-san, are you ok?" Cream asked, slightly worried about her close friend.

"Huh… what?" Amy stuttered coming out of her trance. "Oh yeah, of course," she answered forcing a smile.

"Are you sure?" asked Vanilla.

"_Hai._ I was just… thinking of a dream I had last night."

"A dream huh?" mumbled Tails while munching down a bite of his sandwich. He swallowed and asked in a clear voice "What of?"

"Meh… it's not important," Amy said, trying to shrug off the subject.

"Was it of Sonic?" winked Tails smiling confidently. It faded quickly when Amy gave him the glare of death.

"Now Tails," Vanilla said. "If Amy isn't comfortable sharing her dream, she does not have to say anything unless she wants to."

Amy smiled at Vanilla. She had always been so understanding of Cream and her friends. "_Arigato..."_ she trailed off as she looked over at Sonic in the distance. He was still resting peacefully under the tree. She secretly wondered to herself why he always had to be out on his own. She shrugged it off though, remembering that that's just Sonic and freedom. Amy remembered that he had not eaten yet, so she reached for the plate with the sandwich set out for Sonic and walked off towards his resting place.

She walked slowly over to Sonic; her heart fluttered more with each step. She almost didn't want to disturb him from his serene state. However, she gathered up the courage and continued walking until she was standing right over him.

"Sonniku, I brought you a sandwich from Vanilla and Cream," Amy announced cheerfully, placing the plate in front of his feet.

Sonic open one emerald green eye slowly and saw Amy's figure standing above him. He uttered in a sleepy, slightly irritated tone, "Aw man, and I was just about to go into a deep sleep."

Amy placed her hands on her hips, when she really wanted to smack the back of his head. She restrained herself from doing so.

"_Sonniku no baka, _you're gonna have to eat sometime. One doesn't live on sleep alone." There were just sometimes where Sonic's moods annoyed her. Sonic sighed as he began to wake out of his sleepy mood.

"All right then." He sat up and reached for the sandwich. H realized that it was peanut butter, which was his favorite after all. He munched away at the sandwich feeling a little better. Amy smiled again as she watched him eat, knowing that Sonic could always feel better when he is given something he loves. She had wished that one of the things he loved, or rather someone… was her.

Amy's smile faded when the memories of her dream came back to her once again. Here she sat in front of Sonic. Could he possibly be in danger at this very moment?

"Umm… Sonniku?"

"Hmm?" was what Sonic could make audible from his sandwich stuffed mouth.

"Well, what would you do… if you were in a situation where someone, say Eggman perhaps, told you to do something… and threaten to do something to someone you knew if you didn't do it?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow as he swallowed the last of his sandwich. This was not the kind of question Amy, or anyone, would ask normally.

"Umm gee…" he thought. "Well, if the threat was real serious, I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt. I would probably do what he told me to do… I guess. Why'd you ask?"

Amy tried to think of an answer quickly. "Oh umm, I was just curious," she said slightly embarrassed.

Sonic eyed her suspiciously. "Eggman hasn't done anything to you… has he?"

"No, of course not! He couldn't get through to me if he tried," she declared confidently.

"Hmmm… all right then." Sonic lay back on the tree again, ready to rest some more.

"That's right. No need to worry about me…" Amy knew to herself that Eggman was so stupid, she would not negotiate with him whatsoever. However, could it be different this time with this new enemy? She snapped herself out of her thought before she could get lost in them again and walked back to where the others were.

Meanwhile, Sonic was thinking about the question Amy asked him. What he said was true. What took him a little by surprise was when he got the urge to ask if Eggman did anything to Amy. It was as if he was about ready to rip Eggman's head off if he found out he had threatened her. Then again, he worries about anyone under Eggman's dirty tricks, but what was this weird feeling he got? Sonic shook his head, and he got up. Maybe a little running would help him snap out if it. He dashed off leaving a blue trail of light behind him.

**AN: That's the end of chapter 1! R&R & tell me of what you think so far. If things turn out good, watch out for Chapter 2!**


	2. Amy's Pure Love

**AN: YAY for Chapter 2! Thanks for all the good reviews all! The story shall continue!**

**CHAPTER 2: AMY'S PURE LOVE**

It was the end of the day, and Amy was in her apartment. She sat on her couch watching the TV Guide Channel, eager to see if there was anything good on. Amy sighed as the last of the channels rolled up to the middle of the screen. She was glad that she only had simple, basic cable. The only thing she seemed to have an interest to was old-fashioned movies made back in the day, or a funny sitcom once in a while when she needed to laugh. Standing up, she turned the black tube off and headed for her bedroom. Amy yawned as she thought that it was time to call it a day.

She entered her pink, proudly decorated bedroom and she glanced over at her dresser. On the lace topped wooden unit was a picture of Sonic encased in a silver frame. Amy walked over to it and picked up the picture. She smiled to herself as she remembered that time she took the picture.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

It was when she had first gotten her camera last spring, and she was taking pictures all over the place of her friends and any place she saw. Before she could do that, the very first thing she wanted to do when she received it in the mail was to take a picture of one person: Sonic.

It was not all that easy to do, however. Sonic is not very fond of getting his picture taken. He usually refuses the offer when he can. Amy knew this when she approached him. She thought to herself that maybe just once she could get him to stand still long enough for a good picture.

"Sonniku. Can I get a picture of you?"

"Uhh…no?" he stammered.

Amy crossed her arms and glared at him. "Oh come on. How much would one picture hurt?"

"Very," he said quickly, trying to think of some excuse to get away. "Uhhh… HEY LOOK, It's a chaos emerald!" Before he could start running, Amy stopped him.

"Sonnikuuuuu…." she whined. Her face softened up as she looked at him innocently. "_Onegai? _I just want one picture of you. I promise this will be the only time."

Sonic was about to say no again, but he didn't. Something in her deep green eyes, though he could not make it out, told him otherwise. Something deep inside of him thought that maybe it wouldn't hurt to take one now.

"All right," he groaned giving in, "but you'll regret seeing the result of me looking horrible today!"

" 'Horrible' does not fit a fine hedgehog like you," Amy stated as she winked at him, causing Sonic to blush a little. Amy lifted up her camera to her eye as she peered through the small glass hole focusing on Sonic. "Now, I want you to smile so think of something you like."

Sonic was deep in thought for a second as he finally thought of something. With his arms crossed, the corners of his mouth slowly revealed a shy smile. Amy counted to three, and she clicked the camera making it bring forth a bright flash to Sonic.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Amy snapped back to the present as she looked at the wonderful result in her hand. She thought that Sonic came out really well in the picture, but the best part of him was his smile. Although it was not very grand, it was worth taking the picture of that moment. However, what Amy always wondered was what exactly he thought of to make him smile.

Suddenly, Amy felt a cold gust of wind blow through her bedroom window, which made a chill go up her spine. She placed the picture back on her dresser and walked quickly to her window. She closed her window down to only a crack, since it was summer and she wanted the windows open. That's when the thought struck her. "_It's summer, so why was that wind so cold just now?"_

Amy began to have a strange, eerie feeling. However, she calmed herself down trying to brush it off as nothing, but still… she wanted to hear someone's voice to maybe soothe her down just a little more. Amy sat on her bed and reached for the telephone on her nightstand. She was a bit nervous as she dialed the number, thinking she did not want to disturb him at such a late hour. Fiddling with the telephone cord, she waited as she heard the phone ringing… no answer. It was no surprise to Amy, however, since he hardly ever picks up. She listened to the answering machine.

"_Hey it's Sonic. You know what to do!"_ _BEEP_

"Um hey, it's Amy. Well… actually I dunno why I called, I guess I just wanted to hear your voice. I'll see you tomorrow, bye!"

Amy promptly hung up the phone. "_Gee what a lovely message Amy," _she thought to herself sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. For some odd reason, she tends to be a little shy when talking on the phone, other than in person.

Amy got up from her bed as she was going to start getting ready for bed. She stopped dead in her tracks, when she suddenly felt the cold wind blowing harshly from the crack of her window. It blew so strong that it knocked off the stuff on her dresser, including her picture of Sonic. Her deep green eyes grew wide when she looked down at her feet, and saw a hint of something black surrounding her. "_Nani?!" _she yelped. The black wall started to increase in height as she felt herself being lifted up into the air. Almost in a state of panic, Amy struggled to get away, but she did not succeed. She found herself incased in a black cold sphere, and once again she tried and failed to escape. Just as she started to scream, the black ball of dark energy faded and disappeared from her room.

* * *

Sonic ran back up to his apartment after his late night jog. He closed and locked the door behind him and threw his keys on the table beside his couch. It was a long day and he was in need of much sleep. Walking to his bedroom, he kicked off his red and white-striped shoes and plopped down on his bed. Lying back on his soft, white pillow, he peered over at the answering machine on his nightstand to see the red light was blinking. Reaching over, he pressed the play button as he listened to his new message.

"Um hey, it's Amy. Well… actually I dunno why I called, I guess I just wanted to hear your voice. I'll see you tomorrow, bye!" BEEP

It was no surprise to Sonic to hear that Amy tried to call. However, this time he thought that she didn't sound like her usual happy self. She sounded rushed and a little bit nervous. _"Is she all right?"_

Then Sonic did something that he never did very often. He picked up his cordless phone and and pressed 69. Sonic thought to himself that maybe he should call Amy and see if she is all right. He waited patiently as he heard the other end ringing… and ringing. Her voice on the answering machine came on, and that's when Sonic hung up. He wasn't one to leave messages. He looked at the time to see that it was past midnight already. Sonic figured that she must have been sleeping already. He put his cordless phone back down and made himself comfortable in his simple white bed. _"I'll just see how's she's doing tomorrow,"_ he thought to himself, as slumber quickly overtook him.

* * *

Amy slowly regained her conscious as she opened her eyes slowly. She was amazed at what she saw. Still incased in the black sphere, she peered down to realize that she was looking down at the Earth below her. The planet glowed so brightly she thought it was beautiful. Her admiration soon faded when she was frightened by the fact that she was practically up in space. "How did I get here?" she thought nervously.

Suddenly the black sphere she was incased in disappeared. The silence surrounding her soon was disturbed by that of a soft, deep, evil laugh. Quiet at first, but then it grew louder.

"Oh God… no. NO!" Amy covered her ears in agony. "Not this dream again, not this dream."

"It's not a dream," said a dark, distorted voice. "Not this time."

Amy lifted her head up looking in all directions around her trying to see if she can see whatever it was that was talking to her. "Who are you? What are you?"

"That's not important," said the voice. A cold gust of wind swirled around in from of Amy, which started to turn black in color. Now stood before her a large mass of black energy. Amy realized that this black cloud has been the one talking to her.

"Look, I know I already asked you this, but what the hell do you want with me?"

The evil voice chuckled. "Like I have also said before, it's simple. Let me control you. Let me become one with you."

Amy tried to hold in her fear as she asked the black cloud of energy before her, "Are you asking me to become evil?"

"Now you got it," exclaimed the dark voice proud of itself. "Let me do just that, or else."

"Or else wha…" Amy started to ask, but then she remembered what the voice had told her in her dream. "Will Sonniku… be in danger… if I don't?"

"Bravo, you remember things well little one! That's right, but not just 'Sonniku', your friends as well."

"How do I know you are not just saying this to scare me?" she demanded.

"Do you want me to show you a vision as to what might happen? It is not a glamorous sight, I'll tell you that."

Amy's heart sank as she thought of the illusion of Sonic and her friends getting hurt.

"No don't show me!" She shuddered trying not to think of it. Then again, she wouldn't have to think about it if she actually made this deal with this thing. "What would actually happen if... and I'm only saying IF, I let you control me?"

"Hmmm… well if you really must know, anything could! You'll be under my control and you'll be on the dark side. You can be surprised at what my great black energy can do to you. One thing that won't happen is that 'Sonniku' and your friends will not be harmed."

Amy lowered her head, looking down upon where she thought she and the others might live. She felt a lump beginning to form in her throat, she could not think of the right thing to do. "I love Sonniku," she began softly, trying not to break into tears. "I love my friends too. What would happen to my love? What would happen if I turn evil?"

"Take a wild guess," the voiced boomed impatiently. The black cloud of energy was eager to make Amy give in as soon as possible. Amy knew the answer to her own question after the voice said that.

"It will die…." she whispered. Amy felt her heart sink low to her stomach as the hot tears slowly began to fall from her eyes.

_"I don't want to join this evil thing's side and have my love die either, but I don't want to lose Sonniku and the others…I just don't know."_ It was then that she remembered what Sonic told her what he would do in this situation

_"**If the threat was real serious, I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt. I would probably do what he told me to do…"**_

_"That's it… I should just do what he tells me. What about my love? I don't want it to die…Sonniku." More tears shed from her green eyes. "I don't want my love for you to die…I want my love to live."_

"_Onegai…_" she whispered to herself, "let my love live." The tears came quickly as she silently sobbed to herself.

Then something happened.

Through her closed eyes, Amy felt the presence of a warm glow in front of her. Opening her eyes quickly, she was shocked to what she saw. A small circle of pink was emerging before her, casting more brightness as it continued to appear.

_"Nani?_ What did you do?" the dark voiced yelled. "Damn pure love!"

Floating before Amy was the bright pink glow of what seemed to look like a light pink chaos emerald. However, it was not a chaos emerald. From what the voice had muttered, Amy realized what it must be.

"My pure love."

Amy was speechless. It was the most amazing shine that Amy had ever seen. Its glow was brighter than a chaos emerald, maybe even the master emerald. What comforted Amy the most was how it gave such a warm feeling to her heart, much better from the cold wind surrounding her.

Suddenly a thought came to her, but she wondered if it would work. _"I could send off my pure love so it won't have to be destroyed by the evil that will overcome me. Will that be a good idea though?"_ Although she was not completely sure, something from the glow of her pure love told her that it would work.

Amy had finally made her decision. She knew exactly what she was going to do.

"Okay… I'll do it. I will let you control me."

The dark voice chuckled. "Well it's about time. Just leave it to me." The black cloud of energy began to deform and begin its ritual to convert Amy to the dark side.

Before the black energy could do so, Amy guided her pure love up over her head. Clasping her hands together she began to whisper her wish.

"_Onegai._ Go, my pure love. Go and look after the ones I love most, and keep them safe… especially Sonniku. _Sayonara, minna. Sayonara_, Sonniku…"

With that, her pure love glowed even brighter and went on its way into the Earth below, casting a trail of pink light behind its path. The dark black energy promptly surrounded her creating a cold gust of wind to blow all around her pink form. A single tear shed from the corner of Amy's eye, just before the black substance completely covered her body. Her conscious was beginning to fade rapidly. The last image in her head was that of Sonic, smiling at her holding a single rose. It was then she blacked out…

**AN: And so it begins… what will happen when Sonic and the others discover that Amy is missing? R&R and watch out for Chapter 3!**


	3. A New Chaos Emerald?

**AN: Hello again, I am back with Chapter 3! Enjoy**

**CHAPTER 3: A NEW CHAOS EMERALD?**

Sonic sleepily turned over on his side. Although he felt he could still be in sleep mode for two more hours, he pealed open his emerald eyes. The time read 9:54 AM on his digital clock resting on his nightstand. It was not too bad for him, considering he had woken up much later before. He forced himself to sit up on his bed as he looked out his small window. Reading the thermometer nailed outside on his window, he could tell today would be nice. Plus, it would be much cooler from all the hot days they've been having this summer. "_62 degrees. Nice weather for running," _he thought. Although no kind of weather could stop him from running free, he felt these kinds of days were the best.

Later, Sonic was sitting on his simple, gray couch eating a quick bowl of cereal. Just when he took his last bite, he tried to remember what he wanted to do today: something specific.

"Oh yeah. I should go see if Amy all right for a second," he remembered. After last night's phone call, he wanted to make sure she was doing fine now. He tossed his cereal bowl in the kitchen sink, grabbed his keys, and dashed out the door.

However, he suddenly jolted back into his apartment. Just before he left, he had seen something from the corner of his eye. Sonic walked over to his living room window and looked down at the object he saw resting on the floor.

"_Nani? _What is this thing?"

His eyes were wide as he reached down to pick up the light pink gem. It was about the size of his hand, and the light of the sun pouring through the window reflected brightly on each side of it. He wondered how it could've ended up in his apartment. Then again, he left the window open last night, but how could someone lose this large gem through his window considering he was on the 5th floor?

Then Sonic thought, "_A Chaos Emerald?"_

Sonic studied the light pink gem closely, rotating it with his hand watching it glisten. He found that this beautiful gem did, in fact, have most of the features of a chaos emerald. The only aspect he felt about it was that it was a little larger. "But how can it be a Chaos Emerald? There _is_ no pink one. Is there?"

Sonic studied it a second longer, but then he decided that he should get going and check up on Amy. He ran into his bedroom and gently placed the pink gem in his nightstand drawer. He'll find a safe place to put it later. As soon as that was taken care of, he ran out the door as fast as the speed of sound.

* * *

"Amy, are you in there?" he yelled through Amy's front door as he continued to knock. He had been standing outside her apartment for two full minutes now, and there was still no answer from the other side. "_I guess she's not home." _

Sonic walked away from her apartment, looking back a couple of times to see if she had opened the door at the last minute. "Ah well, she's probably with Cream or something. Who knows? Maybe she _is _ok now."

Sonic shrugged the matter of as he ran down the stairs of the apartment building. He personally did not have enough patience to stand in an elevator if he did not need to.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Sonic was now running outside the city area. There were many grassy areas and trees where he could go and rest when he was not on his feet. He felt that soon would be a good time to just take a break. "Hey, maybe I'll go see Knuckles for a while." He was not too far off from the location of the Master Emerald, and knowing Knuckles, he would be sitting there guarding it. 

Sonic slowed down when he reached the place of the Master Emerald. Sure enough, there was Knuckles. However he was not alone. Shadow was also there, and the two seemed to be in a deep conversation. Sonic decided it was time for him to let himself be known in their presence, as he walked up to them. As soon as he did, Shadow and Knuckles stop their talking.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sonic asked contently.

Knuckles greeted him, except for Shadow. The black hedgehog closed his fire red eyes. " 'What's up' is something important."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What's so important?" He was curious to know.

Knuckles sat down as he quickly glanced over at the Master Emerald, which made Sonic roll his eyes. _"The Emerald's not going to walk away,"_ he mused to himself.

Knuckles began the story. "Well, it started last night. Both Shadow and I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"I was on that top hill up there around midnight," Shadow said, pointing to the steep green hill high above them. "It was then that I saw this bright shine of light way up in the sky. I thought it was a star at first, but then I realized it was pink."

"A pink star?" wondered Sonic.

Shadow continued, "It was just up there for a while, and Knuckles called me down. Apparently he saw it too."

"Suddenly it shone brighter and started falling towards the city." Knuckles added. "It seemed like it landed somewhere in the middle."

"Ok then…" Sonic stuttered confused. "Do you think it may have been some kind of meteor?"

"I don't think so," replied Knuckles, looking up at the blue, clear sky where he saw the pink light. "But maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

Knuckles gaze from the sky went to Shadow. It was obvious that Shadow was deep in though, but determined at the same time. "That level of light… I know what that kind of power is like, and I know we all do too." he uttered softly.

Sonic was still lost. "What do you mean?"

Shadow threw him a slight glare, his red fiery eyes trying to pierce its way into Sonic mind to make him realize the obvious. "You only have four of them and I have three, and that one we saw falling from the sky… it could be a possible 8th."

Finally Sonic understood. "You think that light you saw was a Chaos Emerald?"

Shadow crossed his arms. "Finally you get it, and as for the pink light, I am certain of it."

"I don't get it though." Sonic pondered. "How come we've never heard of or seen this 8th emerald until now? It only takes seven for our super forms and chaos control."

"I don't know either," Knuckles stated, "but I agree with Shadow. It did look like it had the power of a Chaos Emerald."

"Which means we've got something important to do. We have to find that pink emerald," announced Shadow.

Sonic nodded in approval. "All right then."

Shadow pointed out to Sonic, "Keep a Chaos Emerald with you in case you come across the pink emerald. You know how the emeralds react to each other when they're close. If you do find it, bring it to me."

"Why?"

"Because you have 'four,' and he only has 'three,' " Knuckles blurted, which made him end up in a laughing fit.

Sonic smiled, but Shadow just rolled his eyes and corrected Knuckles remark. "I want you to bring it to me because I want to see it for myself. It's not often that an unexpected Chaos Emerald appears out of nowhere." He glared over at Knuckles who was starting to catch his breath. _"Baka,"_ he muttered to himself.

"Sounds fair enough. I'll see you guys around then!" Sonic dashed off leaving a dust trail behind him.

"Well," Knuckles began, serious again. "I hope he finds it sooner or later."

"Sure," was all Shadow was going to say. _"I'm going to find that Chaos Emerald if it's the last thing I do. Even if I have to be the first to find it." _

**AN: There's chapter 3! Stay tuned for the next chapter, where everyone actually finds out that Amy is missing! And as usual, R&R! **


	4. Where is Amy?

**AN: OMG it's chapter 4! Thanks so much for the reviews. ENJOY! **

**CHAPTER 4: WHERE IS AMY?**

Later that day, Sonic went back to his apartment. After much thinking, he headed straight for his bedroom. Sitting on his bed, he slid open the wooden drawer in his nightstand, and reached in for the pink gem he had discovered on his living room floor this morning. Studying it once more he was still confused.

"Well it's pink, just like the light that Shadow and Knuckles saw. Could this really be the same one though?"

He sat back on his bed, still examining the light pink gem closely. "Sure is pretty," he said to himself.

He sat for a while just gazing at its shine. Sonic realized something as he was holding this gem. Just holding this shining rock close to him, it gave him a warm feeling inside. He felt tranquil, unlike always aching to go somewhere. Sonic also realized something he had not felt before. His heart was also at peace. It was almost as if he had nothing to worry about, like all his troubles were gone.

"Why do I feel so attached to this all of a sudden? Is there something about this gem that I haven't noticed in others?" Without realizing, a smile began to form from the corners of his mouth. "Come to think of it," he said out loud, "this looks like something Amy would like."

Sonic suddenly broke out of his thought when he said those last words. "Whoa, where did that come from?"

He sat there dumbfounded for a few seconds when he began to think of the Chaos Emerald conversation.

"A bright shine of pink light…" he thought. "If this is the same thing, why isn't it shining now?"

Sonic gazed at the pink gem again. Although it glistened in the setting sun through his bedroom window, it was not glowing like a Chaos Emerald did.

"Well guess the best way to find out is to get a Chaos Emerald and see if it reacts."

Sonic rested the pink gem on his pillow, and he got up to get a Chaos Emerald from his closet. He had his four emeralds safe in a case, custom made for the emeralds to sit and rest in.

Before he could slide open his closet door, his cell phone began to ring. He raised an eyebrow, but his heart jumped. He hurriedly ran over to his cell phone on his nightstand and answered it.

"Hello?"

It was Tails on the other line. "Hey Sonic, have you seen Amy at all today?"

Sonic let out a sigh of relief, but then he got irritated. "No, and Tails, I thought I told you and everyone else to call my cell phone _ONLY_ if there is an emergency."

"This_ is _an emergency," Tails said almost desperate. "Amy was supposed to meet Cream earlier today but she never showed up. Plus, she hasn't been answering her cell phone."

"What? Why would Amy do that? It doesn't sound like her," Sonic wondered.

"Look Sonic, I'm with Cream and Cheese. We're thinking of going over to Amy's apartment and see if she home yet."

"Ok then, I'll meet you guys there."

Tails nodded. "Ok, see ya."

"Bye," and Sonic hung up. _"Where's Amy?"_ he wondered.

Sonic quickly ran over to his bed and put the pink gem back in his nightstand drawer before he ran out the front door.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

Sonic had made it to Amy's apartment just in time to meet the others.

"Hey guys. Is Amy home?"

"We just got here too," answered Cream in a nervous voice. Amy was supposed to meet her to go shopping at the mall today, but the plan was cancelled due to Amy's non-presence. "I hope she's okay." Cheese chimed in as well with his usual word "Chao…"

"I'm sure she is," Tails assured her resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe she's been sick in bed all day. Who knows?" Sonic added, hoping deep in his heart that that may be the case.

Cream faced Tails and said, "Well don't just stand there! Ring the door bell."

Tails did so and the three friends waited, all wishing she would open the door any second. There was no answer.

Tails rang the doorbell again. "Amy?"

Still, no answer.

Finally Cream walked up to the door and began to knock on it. "Amy, it's Cream! Please open up!"

"Maybe she's still not home," Sonic remarked.

"Well, I'm going to have to do this then," said Cream as she bent down and reached under the doormat. Under the doormat was a small hole. Cream reached in with her fingertips and pulled out a spare key. "We're going to have to go in and see for ourselves." Cheese replied in agreement. "Chao, Chao."

Cream inserted the key into the lock and turned it. They all walked inside Amy's empty apartment.

"Amy? Are you home?" Sonic yelled. He then scanned around the pink living room. They all walked around the apartment: Sonic in the living room, Tails in the kitchen, and Cream had walked into the bedroom.

"Everything seems to be all right," said Tails.

"Oh my God!" Cream exclaimed from the bedroom.

"What is it?!" Sonic asked as both he and Tails rushed over to where Cream was standing.

"Look," Cream stuttered almost close to tears. The three were shocked to see that everything that had been on Amy's dresser and nightstand were now scattered on the floor.

"What the heck happened here?" Sonic asked shocked.

"Well the window is not wide open," said Tails. "…Unless it was closed again."

"Oh God, where is she?! I can't take it anymore! Someone call the cops." Cream yelled at the two close friends, tears starting to stream down her face as she held Cheese close to her, whom she was comforting.

"I think it's time to do that too." remarked Tails as he picked up his cell phone and began to dial for the police.

"This is so weird," Sonic said softly. "Where could she be?" Meanwhile, Tails was speaking to the police on the other end.

Cream was near shaking. "I'm so scared. What if something happened to her?" She could barely speak because of her crying.

Tails hung up, and walked over to Cream. "It's ok, we'll find her," he soothed, as he walked her slowly over to the living room.

Sonic sat down on Amy's soft bed. He began to remember last night, receiving her message on the answering machine. He remembered how she had a hint of nervousness in her voice. Could she have possibly disappeared last night?

Sonic gaze was on the wreckage below. His eyes stopped on a particular object. It was a silver picture frame face down on the floor. He got up and kneeled down on the soft, white carpet on his knees. He lifted the frame and turned it over to the pictures side.

Sonic heart immediately sank when he saw the picture. It was the one picture he had agreed to pose for, just for Amy. He still did not think he looked very dashing, but the thought of Amy cherishing it made his heart melt.

Sonic got up on his feet and placed the picture frame back on the dresser. "Where are you Amy?" he asked worried.

* * *

Later that night, Eggman was in his base fiddling with some machinery parts. It was the only thing he could do as a hobby now that he and Sonic had make a deal not to do anymore fighting, at least for a while, according to Eggman's theory. 

He was installing some new chips to his operating system, expecting nothing to happen anytime soon.

**_CRASH_**

_"Nani?!" _Eggman exclaimed, looking up from his machine. The next thing he knew, he was being pushed back by a strong, cold force that had broken the huge glass window. He crashed into the wall behind him as he landed on the metal, hard floor with a thud.

Eggman looked up after his fall to see a swirl of black energy being blown with the cold wind. It was nothing he had ever seen before. "Stop this nonsense whatever you are!" he yelled.

The wind began to die down, and the black swirl slowly faded away. The room was now a mess with machinery equipment, and dozens of broken bits of glass thrashed about by the wind before. Eggman was then able to see a silhouette standing before him in the bright moonlight. The shadow of the form looked familiar.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" he said agitated. He wondered why she was causing this mess. Although it was still dark, Eggman squinted in the female hedgehog's direction.

"Wait, you're not Amy… are you?"

The female hedgehog's eyes glowed a red aura. She smiled wickedly as she chuckled deep and low…

**AN: OMG CLIFFHANGER D:! Is it really Amy? R&R and stay tuned for Chapter 5!**


	5. Dark Amy

**AN: Well I'm back! Sorry it took a while to update, but I promise I will continue this story as I originally planned. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 5!**

**CHAPTER 5: DARK AMY**

Eggman sat on the cold, metal floor dumbfounded. He did not know what to think of who, or what, was standing in front of him.

The female hedgehog did indeed have the same features as Amy. However, her fur was deep red, more like bright burgundy. Her dress was jet black with hints of burgundy as the moonlight shone above it, and her gloves, headband, and boots were also black. In the hedgehog's right hand was a hammer similar to Amy's, but it was gray and black instead of yellow and red. She was completely different in color and mood, except for one aspect. Although Eggman did not notice, the burgundy hedgehog had deep green eyes under the red aura that glowed from them. The old Amy had the same eye color.

"Well? Answer me!" Eggman demanded. "_Are_ you Amy?"

"Of course I am," answered Amy as the red aura in her eyes disappeared. Her voice was not the same either. It was a bit deeper with a hint of evil, other than her normal bright and cheerful voice. "Who else would it be?"

"Well sorry, I don't know what to think," he replied defensively. "I mean, what happened to you? You're so different."

Amy walked closer to him. "Well, let's just say that I had some help. A great source of what I like to call 'Black Crisis.' "

"Black Crisis?" Then Eggman realized, "You mean to say you're on the dark side now?"

"That's right Eggman-sama!" exclaimed Amy smiling, but it was not a warm smile like her former self.

"But why would _you_ of all people think of leaving the good side?"

Amy's smile faded and she grew frustrated. "That's not important!" she boomed at him. She turned away from him as Eggman got back up on his feet. Changing the subject she began to speak again. "Anyway, I came here for a reason. I have heard of you Eggman-sama. I know the number one thing, or should I say things, you have been after for the longest time."

Eggman knew what she was talking about right away. He smiled evilly to himself, determined that one day, he will have them all to himself for good. "The Chaos Emeralds."

"_Hai,"_ Amy replied. "While we're on that subject, I have an offer for you. Hopefully you won't be able to refuse it."

"What's that?" asked Eggman curious.

"I could help you get those emeralds. I know that you have failed numerous times trying to bring the Chaos Emeralds into your custody."

"Yeah, so what?! Just because I failed a few times…" Eggman began defensively. Amy turned around again and threw him a cold grin to his last remark. Eggman rolled his eyes.

"OK, maybe I failed _a lot_ of times, but that doesn't mean I'm not planning to improve. I was just adding some new parts I invented into my machinery when you crashed in, without invitation to break my precious glass I might add!"

"Shut up!" Amy roared as she swung her hammer up ready to hit him.

"Okay, okay! _Gomen nasai_!" Eggman apologized anxiously, backing away from Amy's reach. "What exactly do you mean by helping me?"

Amy rested her hammer down again. "What I mean is that when you let me help you, there is no way you will be able to lose. You have failed before, but I know that with the power of Black Crisis within me, I… uh, _we_ will be unstoppable."

"What makes you so sure?" Eggman wondered.

"I will let you know just this: _NO ONE_ gets in my way." Amy said softly clenching her fists.

"You really believe that we can get the Chaos Emeralds together?" Eggman asked doubtfully. Amy nodded as he thought for a long while. Finally he said, "Well, I might be making the biggest mistake in my life, but I am gonna accept your offer."

Amy grew a sinister grin on her face. "Good for you, Eggman-sama." With that said, she lifted her hammer up and swung it in the air towards the floor. What happened next astonished Eggman. With the swing of her gray and black hammer, a great force of black wind emerged and picked up every shard of glass from the metal floor. The cloud of glass bits swirled around Amy and back to the giant broken window behind her. The black swirl danced across the scene, putting the window back to it original form. The base's floor was now clean, except for Eggman's machinery equipment, which was still scattered around it.

Eggman was speechless, but then he spoke. "Not bad, but why didn't you do the same with my equipment?"

"Before I do that, I need to know." Amy said. "What is the source that keeps you from having your hands on the Chaos Emeralds?"

Eggman clenched his fists. "Sonic the hedgehog and his miserable rodent friends. In fact…" Eggman stopped. He was about to tell her that she was among those who helped Sonic defeat him, but he remembered that since Amy now had Black Crisis within her, she had no memory of Sonic. Besides, this would probably be the perfect opportunity to get his hands on the Chaos Emeralds for sure. He decided to say nothing.

"Sonic…" Amy thought. "Where is this hedgehog?"

"How should I know? He's always running off somewhere."

"Well, you gave me my answer." Amy lifted her hammer again and swung it half way. A black swirl of wind appeared again, and picked up Eggman's machinery parts back into their original place.

"_Arigato," _said Eggman. He then walked over towards his machine. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish putting this thing together. Gotta prepare for whatever is gonna come." Suddenly, he felt a cold breeze on his back and he turned around to face Amy. To his surprise, she was gone.

"_Nani?_ Where'd she go?"

* * *

Sonic was lying back in his bed later that night. It was a tough day after he and his friends had found out that Amy was missing. The authorities came to her apartment and said they would begin investigating as soon as possible. It was not a pretty sight to see Amy's apartment taped off with yellow caution signs, but the investigators needed their space to try and figure out what might have happened. It was already late when he left. He needed to get away from the depression. However, he did wish deep down in his heart that Amy would be found and safe really soon.

Sonic then remembered the pink gem in his nightstand drawer. He pulled it out and gazed at it once more. "That's right. I need to see if this is the same thing that Shadow and Knuckles saw." He got up from his bed and slid open his brown closet door. He reached up and pulled down the Chaos Emerald case from his top shelf and placed it on his bed. Sonic took the long fancy key and opened the lid of the box. In it were four Chaos Emeralds: dark blue, green, yellow, and red. They sat cushioned in a royal blue pillow glowing brightly in each other's presence.

Sonic then turned over to the pink gem and picked it up in his hands. Sonic hovered the pink gem over the four emeralds anyway. Sonic was shocked at the result.

The pink gem was not glowing…

**AN: CLIFFIE! Just in case anyone gets confused about some things, here's the explanation:**

**_- Amy still remembers her name, but as mentioned, she lost her memory of Sonic, her friend, and her former life due to Black Crisis taking her over._**

_**-If you're wondering why Black Crisis within Amy didn't remember Sonic, it's bcuz she (yes , Black Crisis is a she) only remembers him as "Sonikku" and not Sonic.**_

_**-The story behind Black Crisis will be explained in a later chapter.**_

**Anyways, what will Sonic do now that he knows the pink gem is not a Chaos Emerald? R&R and find out in Chapter 6 coming soon!**


	6. Eighth Emerald, or Not?

**AN: I'm back with Chapter 6. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 6: EIGHTH EMERALD, OR NOT?**

"It's not glowing," Sonic said to himself. No matter how close he held the pink gem near the Chaos Emeralds, not a hint of light was emerging from it. "This must not be a Chaos Emerald then."

He closed the lid of the Chaos Emerald case and sat down on his bed again, letting out a long sigh. "_This must be some regular diamond then, an awful big gem that is. It must be really expensive."_

His heart jumped at his last thought. How can he have something this big in his apartment? He only kept it in consideration that it might be a new Chaos Emerald. However, he knew it was not now. Why would he have such a big diamond with him anyway?

"_Guess there's only one thing to do then,"_ Sonic thought. "_This thing should go back to where it belongs. Only, I don't know where it came from. Guess the police's hands is the best place to put this matter in."_

He got up from his bed again, deciding that he should go to the police now. He stood in place and nodded his head…

He did not move.

A good 5 minutes passed, and Sonic still stood in the same place. His mind was lost in deep thought.

Why couldn't he bring himself to start running out the door? He knew that he shouldn't be keeping this with him if it might be mysteriously missing from someplace important. Although, there was the fact that he had heard nothing of a missing pink gem anywhere today. He still felt it was right to go to the police. However, there was still something pulling him back, and Sonic did not know what it was. It confused him greatly. Why did he feel so attached to this pink gem? Why did it give him a warm feeling in his heart? Was he really that greedy to keep this thing with him?

"Gee, I hope I'm not turning into Rouge." he chuckled.

However, he still pondered over what Shadow and Knuckles had seen.

"_That pink light must have been something else,"_ Sonic thought. "_Shadow seems to be so sure that it was a Chaos Emerald though."_

Sonic was still confused. He wondered to himself how this pink gem looked so much like an emerald, while there seemed to be another pink emerald somewhere out there. Was it just a coincidence? Was this pink gem the same thing that caused the ray of pink light, and Shadow was wrong?

Just then, a gust of cold wind blew right by his bedroom window. Sonic turned to face his window, hearing someone yell out in the process.

"Who's there?" Sonic yelled as he got up from his bed and ran towards the window. He slowly peered out from it looking all around him. No one was there. He looked above and under him, making sure that there was actually no one outside waiting to jump him.

"That's weird. I thought I heard something."

He took one last look around before shrugging the matter off. "_Maybe I'm hearing things." _Sonic closed his window, locked it, and pulled the shades down.

* * *

Shadow was sitting on the hill where he saw the pink light. His gaze was on a purple Chaos Emerald, which he held tightly in his right hand.

"_I've had no luck finding it so far,"_ he thought to himself. "_There must be an easier way to find that emerald."_

Shadow's thoughts went back to last night when he and Knuckles saw the pink light shoot down from the sky. The memory replayed over and over in his mind.

"_The emerald," _he thought, "_it landed somewhere downtown. Knuckles said where it landed, but where?" _

Then he remembered what Knuckles had told Sonic:

"**_It seemed like it landed somewhere in the middle."_**

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Geez, why didn't I remember something that simple?" He quickly became determined, knowing what to do as he stood up. He was going to teleport into the middle of the city. He slowly lifted up the purple Chaos Emerald above his head, closing his eyes as he clutched to it.

"CHAOS… CONTROL!" A jolt of purple light flew around his form, and Shadow disappeared from the hill in an instant.

A moment later, he opened his fiery red eyes. Glancing around at his surroundings, he found himself in the middle of the street. Lucky for him, there were no cars driving by where he stood, at least at that moment. Not too far away, the traffic light turned green and a couple of cars began to ride full speed towards him. Cussing under his breath, Shadow quickly dashed to the sidewalk. In one of the cars, the driver decided to hold his palm against the car horn as he sped passed him, laughing maniacally in the process. Shadow only glared at him as he disappeared from sight. "_Baka." _he muttered.

Shadow noticed something from the corner of his eye: some source of purple light. He looked down immediately to the Chaos Emerald in his hand, which was glowing brightly.

"The emerald. I must be close to it." He began to walk down the sidewalk, quickening his pace into a gliding motion… only to stop abruptly to find that the glowing emerald was becoming dimmer. Shadow turned around and swiftly ran the other direction, passed the area where he had teleported.

He swiftly glided across a couple of blocks. He stopped at the sight of the purple Chaos Emerald casting it's full light.

"It must be around here," he whispered eagerly. He glanced all around him, searching for the slightest trace of a pink glow. He saw nothing.

Suddenly he looked up. Shadow realized he was standing right in front of an apartment building.

"_Could it be in one of these apartments?"_

He doubted it at first, but he held the glowing emerald in his hand protectively. Could it have landed in someone's apartment? He pondered as to why a Chaos Emerald would land in a particular area such as an apartment, but what if it did? Wouldn't the person living there have noticed it? Seeing as how the purple emerald was glowing, they could not have possibly called the police and turned it in. Could they be keeping it in their apartment in greed? Shadow clenched his fist at the thought of someone carelessly putting an Chaos Emerald on their living room shelf simply because they though it was pretty.

After that thought, he decided to make his way up the building. He jumped up high enough to grab on to a ladder part of the emergency exit contraption attached to the building. Shadow slowly made his way up the emergency exit ladders, peering into any nearby window. He saw no sign of a pink emerald. Finally he was near the top floor of the building. Climbing up the last steps of the ladder, he stood against the brick wall. There was an open window next to him, but Shadow stood still. He could tell that someone was in the room. He inched closer to the window, and stopped when he heard a voice. Raising an eyebrow, he perked up his ears. The voice sounded familiar, and he seemed to hear a name he recognized too: Rouge.

"_Wait a second, I **do** know that voice!" _Shadow moved his head slowly towards the open window. A blue figure lying back on his bed slowly began to appear in his sight.

"_Sonic!" _he thought. Sonic did not seem to notice that Shadow was right outside his window. He had his eyes on something else. Shadow decided to see what he was holding in his hand.

Suddenly, a huge gust of cold wind blew right against Shadow. There was so much force in the wind that it knocked him clear off the building and flying out into the warm summer night. He yelled out from the sudden movement. Plus, he did not even get the chance to see the pink gem in Sonic's hand.

Shadow struggled to break free from the cold force. He did not succeed. He felt himself moving at a great speed, causing him to not even know where he was being thrown. He was beginning to slow down, thinking this would be his chance to escape. He held on tight to the purple Chaos Emerald and closed his eyes.

"CHAOS…!"

However, the cold wind lashed at him again before he could finish, this time with a greater force. It shocked Shadow since it was so strong. Losing control, he let go of the purple Chaos Emerald.

Shadow was thrown hard against the ground, bouncing from it a couple of times before coming to a complete stop. Feeling greatly hurt from the fall, he struggled to get back on his feet. He succeeded. Pressing one hand to his head, he found that he was no longer in the city. "_Damn,"_ he thought. "_Did I really get throw back that far?"_

That's when it hit him. He squeezed his right hand, finding it to be empty.

"Damn it! Where's the emerald?" He was near frantic as he looked down around him. He saw no trace of it in the grass beneath him.

"Too late," a dark voice said not too far off.

Shadow froze from his search. He turned around quickly facing the voice he had just heard. Standing in his direction was a dark figure. Shadow squinted, trying to make out who it could be in the dark surrounding them. He was able to see one thing: the figure was definitely a hedgehog.

"This is mine to keep, since you were so careless to drop it," said the hedgehog as she chuckled.

Shadow inched closer to the hedgehog until he was close enough to see some of her face, thanks to the help of some light from the city.

"Oh my…" Shadow whispered. His eyes widened in shock. This could not be the person he thought it was. "AMY?"

Before he could get any closer, Amy swung her hammer towards him, casting another forceful cold wind. It hit Shadow hard, causing him to scream just before he crashed into a nearby boulder. He landed on the ground beside it, knocked out.

Amy put her hammer away and held the purple Chaos Emerald in her hands.

"It's mine," she whispered, smirking to herself. She turned around and walked away from Shadow's unconscious form, just before she disappeared in a swirl of black wind.

**AN: Shadow was the first to see Dark Amy D:! What will happen when he wakes up? Will he confront Sonic, and see the pink gem? Find out when Chapter 7 comes soon! Oh, and R&R.**


End file.
